Amethyst Moon
by Lily Animelian Gu
Summary: Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, and Hige continued to travel. This time, they are looking for pieces of an unknown gem that was scattered throughout the continent. In a snowy blizzard, they found a mysterious girl. What is the relation between this girl and Paradise?
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! I am Lily-chan! This is my Wolf Rain fanfic... I don't own Wolf Rain and I hope you enjoy my OC's and please review if you like it so far ^.^! **

_**Amethyst Moon**_

_**Chapter 1: The Closed Off Little World**_

"Mommy... what is the dark blue square we see above us?"

"It is the night sky, my dear..."

"Why are these gray stuff around us?"

"They are the stone walls of this room."

"What is outside of these walls? Mommy."

"There are more walls outside of this wall, with all different shapes and sizes."

"Really? I want to see!"

"Sorry, my dear, you can't."

"Why?"

"We are stuck here until someoone opens that door." The mother pointed to what the girl knew very well. She knew it since the day she was born, that old, mysterious door, always so dark and rusty. She knew everything about it, like when the square above them turns from dark blue to light blue, it offers them bread and a clear liquid called water. Then, during the hour when the square turns fully light blue with white fluffy stuff on them, the door offers them bread and tasty food. When the square turns dark blue again, the door, being as noisy as ever when it offers food, would give them some white, tasty drink, and a bread with lots of stuffing in it. She enjoyed every meal, whatever it is she ate, and would sometimes wait by that lid thing on the door for the food to come. She would often look at her mother's expression when they both ate. She couldn't understand why her mother always frown at the food and and always say the word "stale." Maybe it meant delicious and she is just making faces.

"Mommy... whats a someone? Is it food?"

"No, my dear Penolli. A someone is what we call people that we don't know like you and me."

"Oh..." The little purple-haired, 4-year-old looked puzzled at her mother, whom was the only person that she had ever seen in her life that was of her kind. It was hard to believe that there was anyone else. Penolli felt bored, so she sat on her mother's lap and played with the trinket that had always dangled from her neck. That oval trinket, made of gold, decorated with a rosy amethyst and an opal on the part where the pendent and chain connected. Penolli placed the trinket on her forehead and tried to stare at the cold metal with both of her rosy-violet eyes.

Her mother saw her and giggled. She had caramel eyes and pink, shiny, long hair. Her skin was pale from the 6 years that she stayed in that very room. The food was awful and sometimes, she had pitied that her daughter was born in a prison and not of somewhere as pleasant as a field of flowers back at her home. Every night, she suffered, watching as her daughter lived and cherished her life, thinking that the stale food and drinks were special and wishing that she could rewrite her own life... but it is too late. Tonight was the last night she will spend with her precious daughter. Tomorrow afternoon... it will be all over for her...

_Should I tell her now? Its the last time and moment that I get to spend with her! Yes... I will tell her now. But the poor thing won't understand_... She looked back at Penolli. The trinket...

"Penolli dear... what would you do if mommy's not around?"

Penolli gave her yet another puzzled look. "What do you mean Mommy? We've never been outside of this place, where else can we go? Therefore, Mommy will always ALWAYS stay with Penolli!" She smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

"Well, what if mother died one day and never came back?" The mother said, biting her lip. She looked down, only to find Penolli's unsure face. "Never mind. Here, try this. Open this."

She held the trinket in her palm. "Do you know that there is a secret hidden under this necklace? ^_^"

**Hi! This is Lily-chan and Please Review and ALSO give advice ^_^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am Lily-chan! This is my Wolf Rain fanfic... I don't own Wolf Rain and I hope you enjoy my OC's and please review if you like it so far ^.^! **

**Note: The Characters are all reincarnated into a new world, so they talk a little different than their past selves, but mostly the same.**

_**Amethyst Moon**_

_**Chapter 2: Leaving the City of Gloom  
><strong>_

_ "Penolli... Remember mommy's last words... Mommy will always be watching over you no matter what happens..._

_Mommy will be away for a while... stay strong! If you ever want to look for mommy... ask the necklace... it will guide you to me. BUT DON'T SHOW IT TO ANYONE!"_

_The mother's voice starts to fade into the darkness of the pitch black room._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Penolli ran into the darkness after her mother's voice, but no matter how far she ran, the voice still seems so far away. _

_"No! *pant* DON'T LEAVE!" QAQ!"_

_Suddenly, 4 hands appeared and grabbed her by the legs and waist, causing her to fall forwards and onto her stomach. "MOMMY!"_

_Her body suddenly let out a faint white glow...  
><em>

_She pouted, while lying on her stomach, not knowing what to do or what to feel. Her a flame lit inside of her, but then..._

_WACK! *stomp*  
><em>

_A flash of pain smashed into the back of her head... and then, total darkness swallowed her sight. _

_All she could hear was... "go and find... the wolves..."_

_And..._

_"ANOTHER FAILURE EXPERIMENT! URGGHHH! And we wasted those slave's lives for nothing!"  
><em>

(gasp)

Her eyes shot open, looking into the darkness.

"What was that? A bad dream?" A feeling of fear moved its freezing fingers her back. "Mommy?" she gulped.

It was total darkness. "Umm... Mommy?"

_"Mommy?_!" She jumped back, hearing a voice that sounded similar to her's.

"Mommy? ARE YOU THERE?"

"_THERE?..._" The voice called back. Little did she know that it was just an echo from the dark walls of the cave.

The little purple-haired girl got up and started to walk forward, slowly and cautiously. Something was different about the room. She looked up. There was no colored-square. She spun around. There was no door. The only thing visible to her was a white light from a hole... which looked like a circle on the ground.

Penolli ran to it, curiously thinking "What is THAT thing?" Once she got closer to it, there was light coming from the left, glowing in a wall. She started to follow the light and saw something that she had NEVER imagined...

"This is..." was all she could say. She had no idea was this is... but it wasn't her room. Her mother was also nowhere to be found. Penolli stared into the white, barren land. She suddenly realized that she was shaking.

"What's this?" She said as she looked at her pale hands. Tiny bumps formed in her arm and the air seemed to sting on where ever her skin was exposed. The prison rags was a bit torn and a sudden urge forced Penolli to rub her hands and arms together and a growl vibrated in her stomach.

"Whats all this?" She questioned herself. This had never happened to her before, but it felt similar to what her mother called "cold" back at her "home." The wind was strong, but she somehow did not want to return to the darkness now. An unusual feeling blossomed inside of her, and she was excited to see more of this unknown place.

* * *

><p><strong>In the City Near by...<strong>

"OI! KIBA! WAIT UP!" Cried a boy with spiky red hair holding a hot dog.

"Why waste your time stealing a hot dog? We have to leave this city!" Kiba yelled as he ran ahead.

"HEY! THIEVES! GET BACK HERE!" A skinny, old 40-year-old man ran behind them, holding a loaf of bread in his hands.

"Wooow... That guy can run pretty fast!" Hige shouted as he ran. The city was crowded with people whispering and shopping in the streets and roadways. Even though the city had survive for thousands of years, it is shrouded with mysteries and fear. The gloomy city was so colorless and dark that even a single person laughing would be thought as an odd thing. It was cloudy and wintery for most of the year and the sun only shows itself once every 2 weeks. Spring and summer had stopped greeting the city a long time ago, so the citizens farmed indoors at night.

Hige turned his attention back to Kiba, only to find that he was running by himself.

"HEY! WHERE DID YA-"

"THIEF! COME BACK HERE!" (hot-dog-man)

"Owwwu! Kiba! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_SWOOP! _"AHH!" Hige turned to a corner as he suddenly felt something grab his back and lifted him off the ground and before he knew it, Hige stared down at the old hot-dog-man running left without even noticing that he was on a roof.

"Whew! We finally got rid of him! Thanks Kiba!"

"Idiot. Come on. Lets continue to find the exit to this filthy city." Kiba said in his usual ordering voice. He grabbed a hot dog from Hige's pocket and started to eat while walking.

"Don't rush me Kiba. I still want to take one last look at our orphanage... This is the place where we grew up in..." Hige said as he pointed to the tallest building in the city... the Spring Gate Orphanage, the place were hundreds of orphans that were found in the city lived. The orphans there were mostly foreign to the city, with no memory of where they had come from or sometimes, what their names were.

"Do you think Toboe and Tsume might catch-up?" Hige asked.

"Of course, now come on!"

The boys, after finding out that they were not human at all after 2 years of having dreams of their past life, are now entering their new mission... to find the Keystones of Paradise.

**Hi! This is Lily-chan and Please Review and ALSO give advice ^_^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am Lily-chan! This is my Wolf Rain fanfic... I don't own Wolf Rain and I hope you enjoy my OC's and please review if you like it so far ^.^! **

**Note: The Characters are all reincarnated into a new world, so they talk a little different than their past selves, but mostly the same.**

_**Amethyst Moon**_

_**Chapter 3: Blizard M**__**eet**_

_The boys, after finding out that they were not human at all after 2 years of having dreams of their past life, are now entering their new mission... to find the Keystones of Paradise._

**Meanwhile...**

Penolli walked silently on the snowy ground, under the shadows of the birch trees, light casting from the pale moon above. The sting in her feet made her giggle but she frowned when she saw them turning red and cold. She walked and walked, wondering about where her mom would be. She could be hiding here, maybe even pop out any minute. The sudden growl in her stomach told her that she has to find her mother soon so she can go back to the door and get some food. As she walked, the wind picked up, roaring louder by every minute. Penolli grabbed the collar of her clothing (a white short-sleeved, ragged sleepwear), closed her eyes to shield the wind, and tried to warm up her icy hands.

Something cold and tingly landed on her face. She opened one of her amethyst eyes and caught something white floating by her face, and then another. _Its more of those white, ticklish stuff_, she thought. But somehow, she didn't feel as happy as she did when she first saw them.

The wind roared stronger than before, knocking more snow into her face. _CRACK! RRRRRRRRR... CRASH_! Penolli turned her head sharply and show that a birch tree had just broke from its trunk and fell to the ground. She can sense that it was now dangerous here and decided to run to a place without trees. Penolli ran and ran and felt herself turn really hot, but cold at the same time. She ran and felt that the ground had suddenly become smoother and slippery. She looked up. The sky was gray, white stuff are flying into her eyes, and there were no more trees around. She walked further away from the trees and then curled herself into a ball for warmth.

ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"Huh?" Penolli turned her head to see where the sound came from.

ARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

She got up, as curious as ever, and began to follow the sound.

ARRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *SPLASH*ARRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU *CRRRRRRR*

Then something appeared to be moving ahead. Penolli smiled, happy to see something else "alive" like she is. Maybe its her mom!

She ran toward the sound... then stopped. The floor had cracked somehow and she saw water moving rapidly. Pieces of the ground was hitting another piece of the ground, and a few gray, hairy things ahead were randomly moving.

"FLUFFY! :D" Penolli exclaimed. She jumped into the water and swam (wow I am making this kid really smart XDDD) toward the fluffy things. They seem to try to get on the ground. "OK Fluffies". Penolli grabbed the "fluffies" by the back and pushed them as up high as she could. Once all the fluffies reached the white grounds, her sight went black... and she lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The boys walked carefully on the icy lake. "Be careful, if the ice is thin we will drown in the lake" Kiba warned. Toboe looked cautiously at the frozen lake under his feet and then walked a little quickly to catch up with the others. When he did, he grabbed tightly at Tsume by the arm.

"Hey!" Tsume complained.

"Please Tsume, I am not really good at keeping calm" Tooboe plead, with his legs shaking from fear.

Tsume sighed and decided to let this one go. "I am hungry~~~" Hige whined. He snuck over to Kiba, "Hey mommy~ Gimme some food." Kiba looked at him with a bit of disgust. "Did you just call me mommy?"

"No, I said Honey" -Hige

"No I heard it clearly. You called me a mom!"- Kiba

"Hey, your ears might have been blocked by the wind. I KNOW I said BUDDY!"- Hige

"YOU CHANGED IT AGAIN!"- Kiba

"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU!"- Tsume

_CRACK!_

o_o ... uh oh...

*SPLASH*

Everybody fell into the lake, barely swimming.

"OMG HELP!" Toboe yelled "I CAN'T SWIM!"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH! YOU CAN SWIM!"- Tsume

"NO I CAN'T! I HAVE WATER PHOBIA! AND ITS TOO COLD!" - Toboe

"HEY! YOU'RE GETTING HAIRY TSUME!" - Hige

"YOU TOO!"- Tsume

As they swam for their life, they transformed into wolves.

"OMG I CAN STILL HERE YOU TALK!" - Hige

"WHATS SO DIFFICULT?!" - Tsume

"COME ON! LET GET ONE THICKER ICE!" - Kiba

"CAN'T! MY PAWS CAN'T GRAB HOLD OF THE ICE!"- Toboe

"FLUFFY!" - Penolli from nearby.

"OMG STOP JOKING HIGE!" - Kiba

"IT WASN'T ME!" - Hige

*SPLASH* "OK Fluffies!"- Penolli

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?!" - Tsume

"WE DON'T KNOW!" - Hige, Toboe, and Kiba

Penolli lifted them to the icy ground one by one. "Ok fluffies!" She smiled at them and then lost consciousness. Kiba caught her in the collar and kept her from sinking just in time. "COME ON! LETS FIND A CAVE!"

Once the gang found a cave, they lit a campfire from the wood and rocks in the cave. They wolves were turning back to human and they laid the girl on a huge flat-surfaced rock.

"Hmm... should we eat her?"Tsume suggested.

"NO" says the rest of the group. "What are you saying? She saved us remember?" reminded Hige.

"Yeah but I thought you were hungry" Tsume reminded.

Toboe, who hasn't transformed back yet, sniffed her hand. "Hey guys, I smell flowers from her."

"Then that means..." - Kiba

**Please Review. :3 Sorry I haven't had time to write. I will try to write as soon as a can!**


End file.
